Mikaela Hyakuya vs Moka Akashiya
"Mikaela Hyakuya the vampire seraph from Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End vs Moka Akashiya the vampire S-Class super monster from Rosario + Vampire" Nickolas: There plenty of vampires within the realm of anime and manga Blake:' '''But some are more badass then others Nickolas: We got Mikaela Hyakuya the vampire seraph Blake: And Moka Akashiya the S-Class super sexy monster from Rosario + Vampire Nickolas: He's Blake and I'm Nickolas Blake: and we're here to analyze some other shit to see who will win Nickolas: A Death Battle Mikaela Hyakuya ('Owari no Seraph - Supernova') Nickolas: Mikaela Hyakuya was former human turned into a vampire queen Krul Tepes against his will. Blake: By a hot steamy kiss, which he did not enjoy Nickolas: Anyway over the years of being a vampire Mikaela trained as a vampire noble with skills, for killing humans for one goal in life Blake: Too find his fuck buddy Yuu Nickolas: Mikaela however even being the one thing he hates, he takes ge of this being able to defeat high class demon army members such as Guren Ichinose Blake: Until he got stabbed by his fuck buddy I mean friend Nickolas: Stop, anyways even then Mikaela still had exceptional skills to kill some of his own vampire comrades to protect You Blake: However even then he couldn't get to You Niclolas: That's cause Yuu's new family tried to protect him from vampires Blake: Anyways Mikaela also showed skills by killing some of the stronger more powerful horsemen of John or some shit like that. Nickolas: Even black gear users have trouble with it. Blake: Even then, Mikaela was able kill a group of vampires with one strike showing a fraction of his power Nickolas: Mikaela also has the seraph gene in him, but he has never shown to use it Blake: Not only that Mikaela relies on mostly Krul's blood since he doesn't want to become a full vampire Nickolas: Not even that was able to help him contain his hunger for blood, which he needs to contain or he starts to act more like a demon Blake: Even then he still refused to do it, which was killing him Nickolas: However he did contain it by drinking Yuu's blood which turned him into a full vampire Blake: Which sucks for him Nickolas: Anyways Mikaela eventually gave in, and helped You protect his new family alongside Shinoa, Kimizuki, Yuichi, Mitsuba, and the new recruit Makoto Blake: now on to his next opponent Moka Akashiya Moka Akashiya ('Rosario + Vampire ending theme)''' Nickolas: Born as a vampire, Moka is one of more powerful people in Rosario + Vampire Blake: And one of the most sexiest there is besides Mizore that is Nickolas: .... Anyway Moka was first introduced as a young kind, innocent, pink haired teen Blake: That is until you take her rosarie off and then she becomes a super sexy S-Class vampire that can kick some serious ass Nickolas: Inner Moka who is the unsealed state of outer Moka Blake: Though her outer side is pretty pathetic her inner side is all just badass Nickolas: Moka has proven to stronger then most monsters, while some other S-Class monsters are more near her level Blake: but that still doesn't stop her from being a badass Nickolas: however inner Moka has a weakness which is water, she isn't able to move or swim when she's in water. Blake: her human form can swim but with some difficulty, also she can't stand the smell of garlic or stand to see a cross. Nickolas: which would make Moka useless if she was thrown into a pool, lake, or even the ocean Blake: but still she has defeated high ranking monster and kicked her boyfriend Tsukune cross the horizon Nickolas: even a flick was able to send him flying far distance Blake: that is just so badass pre death battle Nickolas: alright the combatants are set Blake: its time for a motherfucking death baattle Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Vampire' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles